Arizhel Velasquez
The daughter of Angelica and Enrique Velasquez, Arizhel was born on Earth in 2977. Before she was six years old, it became clear that she was gifted with remarkable musical talent. Because of this fact, her parents made the move to Sivad. Of course, this involved considerable risk, as the Solar Consortium wasn't any more pleased with the prospect of their people leaving than they were on outsiders coming in. After making the necessary arrangements with an opportunistic ship's crew, the Velasquez family was smuggled out of the system. Arizhel was, and in fact still is, an exceptionally talented pianist, and ended up playing concerts first on Sivad, then in select locations around the Orion Arm. That is to say, she played almost exclusively at settlements inhabited by humans. At the age of fifteen, she ran away from her parents en route to a concert, having grown jaded to what she viewed as exploitation of herself and her talents for her parents' gain. The next three years were spent traveling under various flimsy pseudonyms and ducking the authorities as well as her parents. They caught up to her several months after she had already turned eighteen, and had no real recourse to make her return home. After a few more years of a fairly free-spirited lifestyle, Rish came to rest on New Luna, drawn to the pastoral setting. She played in the local venues, eventually taking an interest in picking up something new, and ending up bartering playing time for instruction in bartending. Somewhere along the line, she also picked up additional musical skills, becoming proficient on the guitar and violin. She is also known to be a fairly talented singer. In the recent past, the musician actually disappeared for a space of several weeks, the only real clue to her whereabouts being that several witnesses had seen her board a shuttle bound for Sivad. She has since returned, completely without fanfare or official reports of any sort, and has been sighted first on New Luna, then later, on La Terre. By all counts, she is very much a changed person, completely and utterly different from the one that left for Sivad, and rumors abound to as to why exactly this is. Some of the more common theories include mental reprogramming of some sort, or even possible replacement with a clone. She, however, insists that her disappearance was linked to a tryst between herself and Andrew Long, a relationship that apparently continued, but was cut short by the impending Phyrrian invasion. Rumor has it that he picked Arizhel, along with Tiana-Marie Vincess and Rillitan Ryoleli, up from New Luna sometime during the power outage there, and left them on La Terre with instructions to meet with Arise Withern. They have since joined the Lightholding Expeditionary Force, where Rish earns her keep, such as it is, as a sous-chef in Tiana's charge. She is known to have taken up training in the use of firearms, yet another in a long list of departures from the norm for the usually-passive Terran. Journal: Read my journal! http://jtsforums.jointhesaga.com/showthread.php?t=610 =Badges= =JTS Faction Points= 88 =Badge Rewards= *2 RP Reward Point Vouchers for 10 badges Velasquez Velasquez Velasquez Velasquez Category: Pages with Badges Velasquez